The Last Encounter
by Aeshna Lacrymosa
Summary: Leah was bathing in the Quillayute River to clear her head. It cooled down her body but not her head. There was no way to willingly shut herself out, if even for one minute, because now, she sees her own body in someone else's mind, and he was near.


The Last Encounter

Leah watched the trees sway while she sat on the stoop of her family home. This was a quiet afternoon. After the pack's most recent encounter with the red-haired Cold One, the only drama around the area was Jacob's silly love triangle with the leech lover. Even Leah had forgotten it was her twentieth birthday today. Leah's mother had surprised her and Seth with lunch and a cake. Sue had now gone back to work while Seth was catching up on sleep.

Leah couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. She was sick of chasing vampires. She was sick of having nearly ten boys' voices in her head. She was sick of seeing Emily's face in Sam's head. But Sam was thinking of Leah today. He knew it was her birthday. _How dare you pretend to care!_

The rage was so powerful that Leah phased before she could think about it. Her clothes were gone. _Shit._ And now, she was too angry to revert. She needed a distraction. The river—she needed to go to the river. The slender gray wolf raced through the trees until she came upon the river. The sound of the gentle current calmed Leah down enough to revert.

A few minutes of privacy should ease her mind and body for a while. But as soon as her bare body was immersed in the water, she suddenly wondered if taking a dip wasn't such a good idea. There was that unbearable memory of when Sam had proposed to her shortly before meeting Emily. It was right at this spot in the river, under the shade of a tree whose branches shielded part of the river from the afternoon sun. Leah struck the surface of the water with her fist. Her skin stung at the impact. She didn't want to miss Sam. Why wouldn't solitude at least give her peace?

Then, she saw the image of her naked body on a bed, in someone else's eyes.

"Stop it, Sam," she said aloud, "You'll freak out the boys."

"They're all asleep," said Sam's voice.

Sam was at the shore, approaching. Leah covered her breasts and immersed herself up to her neck in the water. Not that it mattered. He had seen her naked many times. "Sorry," he said simply.

"Go away, Sam," she said, putting on her hostile persona. Sam knew this wasn't her. Or maybe the sweet and affectionate Leah he loved was dead, because he killed her. She could feel the sting of hurt from _his_ heart, and she grew angrier. "GO AWAY!" she screamed, splashing water at him. "I don't belong to you anymore!" The emotion underneath the words didn't stop her voice from shaking. Leah bit her lip to suppress a crying spell.

"Leah, stop doing this," he said in a soft voice he never used on the boys. To her surprise, Sam waded in, wrapped his arm around her naked waist and pinned her against him. Leah gasped when the sudden intimacy made her wet between the legs. Leah trembled with excitement as her wet breasts pressed against his chest. "Sam," she whispered, feeling herself gushing in response to the raw and sensual sensation. Sam kissed her mouth. Leah was torn between making him stop and letting him pleasure her like he used to. The latter won. Leah missed him so much, missed _this_ so much that she kissed him back. She moaned softly while she embraced him tightly. She let Sam hold her like a precious doll.

Under the water, Sam put his hand between her legs. Looking into his eyes she felt for him through his jeans. He was yearning for her just as much.

Sam carried Leah to shore to lay her down in a bed of leaves. Both caught in a whirlwind of emotion, they embraced and kissed and touched each other. Then, Sam separated her thighs, and his mouth kissed her nether lips. Leah wasn't able to stop herself from emitting a loud moan of arousal. She squeezed her breasts as she continued to gush, and Sam lapped her up. He tasted her while indulging himself by fondling her breasts. At the back of her mind, Leah remembered that this was exactly how he pleased her, before Emily came into the picture. Nothing changed in Sam's feelings for her, or the way he showed it. It was destiny's sick trick on them, and they both hated it.

It didn't take long to bring Leah to climax. Sam heard it approaching when Leah let out her broken moans, when her hips began to move to the beat of her heart. Leah cried out, as if in pain, and her body thrashed so violently that Sam had to hold her legs tightly, so he wouldn't stop kissing her down there. "Too—much—too—much!" she gasped, throwing her head from side to side. Finally, Leah groaned and pushed Sam's head away, weakly. Sam understood and drew back, his lips slick with her fluids.

Leah sat up and tried to cover herself, but Sam wasn't finished. Sam undid his trousers and removed them quickly, almost angrily. Leah gushed anew when she saw his arousal. She let him pin her down and kiss her long neck. She listened to him moan when he entered her. Leah groaned and bit her lips; it had been so long since he'd been inside her that feeling him now felt so new. Leah nibbled on his ear and trailed her fingers along his smooth back. Leah smiled for the first time in months when she inhaled the smell of his hair. Sam swayed her as slowly as he could. Leah touched his face and knew he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Sam was suckling on Leah's breasts when she felt it coming again. Leah wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders while she climaxed. She cried out when her flesh tightened around him. Sam growled and moaned in response. Suddenly pushing deeply inside her, Sam released his seed into her. This was too much, indeed. He had held back his desire for too long—two months too long. When he finished, he laid himself down on top of her. Leah gently stroked his hair and kissed his brow.

When it was over, they went back to the water to clean themselves up. Then, Sam embraced Leah from behind and kissed her strong shoulders. His member was rising again. "Stop," she said.

"I don't want to go," whispered Sam. Leah felt his tears falling on her shoulders.

Weeping with him, Leah turned around and embraced him.

"It's alright," said Leah. Looking into his sad eyes, she said, "Go home, Sam. Emily is waiting for you."


End file.
